Serenade's Desires
by ChampionKitty
Summary: Serenade wants to f something, badly. Luckily Forte is nearby. Contains lemon that wasn't taken seriously.


Serenade, the ruler of the Undernet, had to have sex at least six times a day. She was quite the frisky NetNavi despite her appearance. If she didn't have all that love making she would go around and eat everyone's spleen, so she has to have her frickity-fracks. Ok?

Today, however, she was having no luck getting laid. It seems the area was empty of all, even viruses were missing, which is a shame, fucking a virus is quite fun, though she usually rapes them as they always say no.

"It's already noon and I'm horny as all hell!" Serenade stands up from a random sitting position, she just jacked off using a random piece of chewed gum she found, but of course it wasn't enough for the horny Navi. "I must seek sex elsewhere!"

And so she did, she started wandering around, all sorts of areas she visited, she read a message board somewhere saying it was some earth day even where people were to not jack their Navis off-I mean, in. The random programs that had specific roles around the Net were around, but Serenade hated them, they not only lacked penises but also sucked at eating out.

She was about to destroy everything in her path and possibly duck tape feathers and waffles on her body, something she does when frustration, until she saw a figure up ahead. She knew that figure, it was Forte, why that bloody bastard was here she didn't know, but where he was smelled good, like cow tails, she now wishes she could have some cow tails they fit nice up inside her.

"What's he doing...?" She asks herself aloud, staring intently at the other.

Forte starts to shove the Mettaur's face harder against him, hoping the virus' mouth would open and allow his ever so hard dick inside. "Oh please, come on, Mr. Virus, do this, for me? I won't kill you if you do! Maybe we can become best friends! I can take you to the hardware store! We can buy some lovely screws! Just open your damn mouth."

Suddenly, Forte heard a giggle behind him. He jerks his head around and screams in horror, flies in the air, and lands back down on his back.

Serenade walked right before the darker Navi, who laid on the ground, covering his erection in shame, a huge blush across his face.

"I'm so sorry!" Forte stammers slightly, "I'm such a bad NetNavi! That poor virus, he didn't even see it coming!"

The virus next to them develops a question mark above his head.

"It's just," Forte continues, "I saw Bomberman the other day...and he called me out a virgin...and it's true...so I kinda have been interested in..." his voice gets real quiet as he continues, looking off to the side, "well...trying it out."

Serenade smiles, "Cheer up, you mother fucker."

"I'm sorry, really...it's horrible I would reduce to seduce."

Serenade gets down on her knees, "Don't be upset, it's really not that bad of you to be interested."

"Well, thanks, I feel a little better now. Boy I wish I could have some yummy screws, they taste good even though they throw my digestive system out of whack!"

"In fact, would you like me to help you out?"

Forte's face got redder, "What? I don't know if I'm ready, I mean, I-you actually kinda want this, don't you, you slut!" Forte saw the blush of the Navi before him. She got down closer to his body and grabs his arousal.

"You have a very nice and black dick, the blacker ones I heard are the best."

"Oh, good...can we have pudding when we finish?"

"Prepare yourself...you black thing."

Forte covers his eyes as he starts to feel Serenade sit on top oh him. He was a shameful Navi, yup, very shameful.

Forte moves his hands away from his face as he felt himself all inside this hoe. "Wow, you're really quite warm and tight inside..."

"TIME TO RIDE THIS MUTHA FUCKA!" Serenade yells as loud as she could. Of course she does ride Forte, quite hard, so hard in fact that Forte felt as though he was about to lose his dick inside her! Like it would snap off or something!

"Slow down!" Forte shouts, "I think I'm about to lose this thing inside your vagina! SERENADE!"

And so Forte ended up losing his dick, it was forever deep inside the Undernet queen...king...thing. So every day, since that day, Serenade would masturbate with that instead of real sex, since it would never come out, apparently Forte released some odd sticky fluid sometime during their not-so-sexy sex that forever made it so his thing was stuck inside her. Well Serenade would engage in lots of other sex-related things but her vagina was forever Forte's.

Forte ended up crying each and every before he slept, but by day he would go around and brag how he once had such hardcore sex that his dickity-duck literally flew off inside of a vagggggina.

Needless to say Bomberman ended up passing out, he landed atop of Stoneman's dick, and well that guy is a big fucker so one would imagine Bomberman not being able to shit right in weeks.

"Screws!" Rockman walks happily along the path he only knows...

Roll smiles and cheers, Rockman just bought some screws!

Suddenly out of no where Forte appears, punches Rockman, and swallows the whole bucket of screws before Roll. Roll gasps.

"Yeah, BIATCH!" Forte grins, having the last screw be swallowed. "Does your boyfriend have a penis?"

Roll looked confused, "Uh, I sure hope he does..."

"Well guess what! I lost mine! Nothing for you to suck on slut!" Forte runs away, laughing maniacally, he ends up tripping over a spilled ice cream that Elecman just dropped, but he got back up, and floated away.

Roll looks down at her boyfriend's unconscious body. "Only one thing left to do..." So she does what Blues told her to do if Rockman ever passed out, she shoved her whole hand inside of Rockman and started to sing the Canadian' national anthem.

Rockman did wake up, and luckily his dick was still in tact! Wait...no it wasn't...it was missing!

What they didn't know was that Forte, somewhere now far away, currently held a roll of duck tape, he taped his new blue penis onto him and laughed loudly, nearly chocking, and then fell over and went into a coma because he didn't pray to Copy X in a whole two weeks. What a weakling.

 **A/N: The Copy X praying thing was an inside joke I had with friends. As for Serenade's gender, well in this she's female, as you could tell, of course in reality she's apparently genderless. It's complicated, so is gender, I won't touch that here. Sorry if you were expecting a serious Forte x Serenade sexy time!**


End file.
